This invention relates to circuit breakers, and, more particularly, to a modular circuit breaker and modular lighting panelboard for field assembly.
Lighting panelboards that are modularly assembled in a factory environment are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,718 entitled Lighting Circuit Breaker Panelboard Modular Assembly, wherein the benefits of computer technology relating to the inventory of parts and simplification of manufacture are fully described. Circuit breakers that are modularly assembled in such a factory environment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,728 entitled Lighting Circuit Breaker Panelboard Modular Assembly. It has since been determined that the modular concept of panelboard enclosure assembly and circuit breaker assembly can be extended to field installation of new panelboard assemblies as well as field modification of existing panelboard assemblies.
A more recent example of a field-installable panelboard assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,356 entitled Panelboard, and a recent example of a modular circuit breaker arrangement for field assembly is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,165 entitled Main Circuit Breaker or Other Circuit Protection Device Connector Installation Kit for Panelboards.